


Vegetables Where They Shouldn't Be

by AutisticShepard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Puns, Clover's Puns, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard
Summary: The return of Clover's bad puns.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Vegetables Where They Shouldn't Be

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as a sequel to "What's the Forecast?"
> 
> ...I did not mean for the title of this story to sound dirty btw ._. I promise

“Honey, thank goodness you’re home!” Qrow’s head jerked up at the sound of his husband’s voice. He’d just walked in the door and was in the process of slipping his shoes off when his spouse’s exclamation startled him.

“Clover?” He responded. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Clover appeared from the living room to greet his husband with a soft kiss to the temple. The shapeshifter leaned into it with a contented trill. “But we have a leak in the bathroom sink.”

“Ugh,” Qrow groaned. “First one we’ve gotten since we’ve moved in. How bad is it?” He started down the hallway towards the bathroom in question.

“Hard to say.” Clover called, leaning against the wall.

“I’ll take a loo--” Silence. An exasperated sigh. “Clover,” He emerged from the bathroom with a grimace and a green vegetable stem in hand. “Did you go to the store  _ just _ to buy this?” He tossed the offending leek over to the brunette.

Clover caught it easily with one hand, beaming proudly. “Maybe.”

“If you were going to put a vegetable in our sink, you could’ve at least gotten a  _ good _ one.” Qrow grumbled.

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t have made a good pun.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow, remaining silent.

“Look on the bright side: it wasn’t an actual leak.” Clover pointed out, almost pleadingly.

Qrow crossed his arms. “You’re making dinner tonight.”

“Fine.” Clover walked down the hallway to join his husband.

“And it’s gotta be soup.” Qrow insisted. He was starting to smile.

“Broccoli and cheddar?” Clover wrapped an arm around the other man.

“Broccoli and cheddar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a series of Clover being extra just to make puns? Perhaps


End file.
